brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Michelangelo and Lincoln: History Cops (Theme)
Michelangelo and Lincoln: History Cops is a custom theme created by User LEGOCyborg12 based on The LEGO Movie Blu-Ray Promotional. For the Videogame go here Michelangelo and Lincoln: History Cops - The Videogame Plot: Season 1 Episode 1- Prologue Its 15 years before The LEGO Movie.The Story follows Michelangelo a History Cop who gets a new Teammate Abraham Lincoln.Their first adventure took them to Medival times to stop Alcom the Scary from terorizing the Medival Villages and King Kelvin's Castle.Before they go to Medival Times they get a call from Chief Not-a-Robot to stop some Weird Masked person,so Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln go to inspect who this Weird Masked person is.While Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln go to their House they see Batman and Abraham Lincoln shouts at him and asks does he know who this Weird Masked person is.Batman then tells its him so Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln "gasp".Michelangelo calls Chief Not-a-Robot and tels him the Weird Masked person is Batman.While Michelangelo went to finish hes History Portal Abraham Lincoln went to The Police Station to see what Chief Not-a-Robot wanted.When Abraham Lincoln came he saw Chief Not-a-Robot tied up.Abraham Lincoln freed him and asked what happened to him and Chief Not-a-Robot said he was Tied up by a Time Lord and that he and Michelangelo must travel throught 8 Dimensions to find him and so Abraham Lincoln went to Michelangelo just in time to see the Finished History Portal.Michelangelo sets the time to the 5th Century the Medival Times,and so the Quest to find the Time Lord starts. Episode 2 - A Warm Welcome Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln are teleported to the time of Knights and the time of the Dark Ages.They are found by Elizabeth who was chasing a butterfly she asked to come with her to a nearby camp so the 2 heroes follow.When they came to the camp they are greated by Stackabrick then Michelangelo says is there a way we can help and then Stackabrick said that they need help for capturing Alcom the Scary and the 2 heroes agree and Stackabrick shows them the path to King Kelvin's Castle.When they arrived one of the Castle Guard called King Kelvin to see the visitors.The duo enter the castle and meet King Kelvin they are invited to a feast at hes castle.While at the feast King Kelvin asked Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln to do a dangerous task "Slay the Dragon".So King Kelvin gives armor to Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln.And so the two History Cops go on the Tas to Slay the Dragon. Episode 3 - The Dragon So the duo continue on their quest to slay the Dragon.While on the path they see a Hobbit and some dwarves getting attacked by Orcs so Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln head to them to help.When they help Thorin Oakenshield he thanks them and asks them what do they need so the duo say to stop the Dragon and the company says they will help.So the Team ventures on to the Dragon's Cave where they meet Darkizard the Dragon.While fighting him Bilbo Baggins loses hes ring in a little river in the cave while Michelangelo,Abraham Lincoln and Thorin Oakenshield fight off the Dragon Bilbo sees an Orc and slowly walks passt him and finally Bilbo Baggins finds hes ring and Michelangelo said that he and the group arent strong enough so they camp in an nearby forrest for the night and sing some dwarvish songs.While the night passes the gang get captured by some Gundabad Orcs and they take them to their camp to feast.While the feast is being made Bilbo Baggins uses sting to cut hes rope and help the others out.While they escape they are Ambushed by more Gundabad Orcs and the company fight them off.So now they return to the Dragons cave to finally slay Darkizard.The Company battles and as soon as the company failed, Gandalf came and Thorin Oakenshield thanked Gandalf and said farewell to Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln and the dwarves continue their Journey to Erebor and Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln go back to the castle to bring the news.King Kelvin congrats them and the duo continue to find Alcom the Scary. Episode 4 - The Piece of Resistance Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln continued to find Alcom the Scary.While on their quest they see James Resistance fighting a Gundabad Orc and the duo rush to save him.The duo help James Resistance and they are greeted in hes Hut.There they meet William Shakespeare.So James Resistance shows Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln an Artifact he Created called The Piece of Resistance and that it will be carried on for generations.But then Michelangelo says that in the future times the piece of resistance will be stollen and that the wizard Vitruvius could not stop this Evil Tyrant from taking it but then Michelangelo says that there will be hope.So then James Resistance takes the The Piece of Resistance to a secret cave (The one we see when Emmet finds the piece of resistance).While they went to the cave they saw another bunch of Gundabad Orcs so they went to them and defeated them.At the end James Resistance barries The Piece of Resistance into an stone in the walls then Michelangelo and Abraham Lincoln say farewell and they continue their Journey. Episode 5 - The Bad and the Good Episode 6 - Egyptian Times Episode 7 - Search for Johny Thunder Episode 8 - Galactic Voyage Episode 9 - Star Wars Episode 10 - Darth Vader's Plan Season 2 Episode 1 - Mythological Experience Episode 2 - Minotaur's Labyrint Episode 3 - Romans VS Barbarians Episode 4 - Welcome to Ninjago Episode 5 - A Heck of a Joke Episode 6 - The Crime Wave Episode 7 - Universes Collide Episode 8 - Apocalyptic LEGO City Episode 9 - A Heck of a Joke 2 Episode 10 - Final Battle Season 3 Episode 1 - Stuck in the Future Characters: Sets: Wave 1 Abraham Lincoln Chief Not-a-Robot Vitruvius |title-2 = Sets |content-2 = |title-3 = Videogames |content-3 = }} Category:Navigation templates